Waitin' for Love
by Seylin
Summary: It was a meeting of chance that resulted in true love. AU. Slash.


**Title**: Waitin' for Love**  
Author**: Seylin**  
Summary**: It was a meeting of chance that resulted in true love.**  
Rating**: PG**  
Warning**: AU. Slash. Jasper/Seth. Het. Jacob/Bella.  
**Disclaimer**: _Twilight_ solely belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This story is based on the song "Traveling Solider" by the Dixie Chicks.**  
Dedication**: To Starry, because she needs more Jasper/Seth love.

Waitin' for Love

Two days past his eighteenth birthday Jasper Whitlock stepped off the bus under the cloudy skies of Forks, Washington. His army dress was stiff and itchy from being new. This was the closest town to his own that had an army bus line running through it. Sadly, the wait between buses was extremely long; he had nearly six hours to kill before the bus would arrive.

A café was lit up welcomingly down the street. Jasper picked up his bag and made the short trip to the café as it started to rain lightly. If Forks was anything like his own hometown, which is was only with a jail, then the skies would be opening up any moment.

The bell over the door jingled as he entered the café. A couple of eyes rose as he set his pack by the door and hung his jacket on the hook, but they lowered as he made his way back to a booth. Jasper shivered as he looked out the window, it was pouring now.

"More coffee Carl?"

Jasper looked over at the voice. A boy, maybe fifteen or sixteen, stood behind the counter holding a coffee pot. Jasper shifted uncomfortably, this boy was _cute_. Long black hair tied back with a hair tie and brown eyes that would make anyone melt… Looking down at his hands Jasper prayed that this boy would not come over, but at the same time he wanted the contact.

"Fill er up Seth. Why you working here this morning? Not right for a boy to be doing women's work," the man, Carl, commented.

"Oh ya'know Jacob is leaving today and Bella wanted to spend as much time as she can with him. My mom can't run this place on her own. Leah will be taking over in a bit," Seth replied giving him a refill.

"You're a good boy Seth."

Seth smiled as he picked up a menu. "Thanks Carl."

Setting the coffee pot back on the heating element Seth headed over to Jasper. The way the guy kept glancing up at him and then away again made him seem shy. Seth gave the guy a smile to make him feel welcome. He set down the menu in front of the guy as he noticed a blush on the other's cheeks. Was this guy…? The thought of finding someone like himself made him warm on the inside, but he would have to be careful.

"Coffee?" Seth questioned.

"With milk please," Jasper answered. Seth nodded and went to get Jasper's coffee while the other looked over the menu.

"Made up you mind?" Seth asked as he set the coffee cup on the table. He gave Jasper another smile and the blush brightened. Seth was 85% sure that this guy was like himself.

"I'll have the eggs, bacon and two biscuits please."

"So polite! How do you want your eggs?"

"Um…scrambled."

Seth nodded as he wrote the order down. "It'll be right out."

"Hey… um… would you mind sitting down for awhile? I could use someone to talk to… I'm feeling a little low."

"I get off in an hour and I know where we can go," Seth told him. Jasper gave him a soft smile and Seth knew then that he was in love.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock."

"Seth, Seth Clearwater."

---

The rain had stopped when they left the café. It was still cloudy, but the sun was peeking out just enough to make everything sparkle. Jasper took in a deep breath of the clean air and smiled. He was following Seth down to the ocean it looked like and he had never felt more at peace.

Seth sat on the pier, not caring that his jeans were getting wet. He looked up at Jasper in his army uniform and bit his lip. It wouldn't do for Jasper to get his uniform dirty before he even set foot on the army camp. Seth took off his jacket and spread it out beside himself so Jasper could sit without getting his uniform dirty. Jasper took the unspoken offer and sat next to Seth.

"So you're leaving for the army today?"

"Yeah, I didn't have anything to really hold me here and I needed to get away. It'll be nice to see something new," Jasper explained.

"I know the feeling. I would love to join up, but I'm too young. My friend Jacob is leaving today. His girl, Bella, she's scared to death he won't come back."

"It's always a possibility," Jasper agreed. He didn't say how much the thought of Seth joining the army made his heart hammer.

"Have you thought about that? That you might not come back?"

"It's not something one can avoid… I hope to come home but…"

"I hope you come back Jasper." The look in Seth's eyes was so earnest that Jasper wanted to skip catching his bus, but he couldn't do that.

"I bet you have a girlfriend," Jasper said switching the subject. Seth blushed and laughed a little.

"A girlfriend? Me? No… no girlfriend." Seth bit his lip and glanced at Jasper wondering if he should… he could have made a mistake and Jasper could possibly kill him if he said anything but… "My interests don't lie in the female population."

Jasper nearly choked. Had Seth just said what he thought he had? "You… you're queer?"

Seth shrugged leaning back on his hands as he looked out at the ocean. "I guess, I like looking at guys more than girls. My sister knows… Jake and Bella too… my sister doesn't like it, but I promised to tell mom about her thing with Paul if she said anything. Jake and Bella accept me, Jake was a little uncomfortable at first, but I love him like a brother, he's a great guy. So yeah… I'm a queer."

Jasper was silent for awhile and Seth didn't know if it was because he was angry or just in shock. He was about to say something when the other finally spoke. "I… I thought I was the only one."

Seth smiled, he knew it! "Jasper, you are not the only one, that I can promise you… it's just not acceptable to be open about it you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Do you… do you have a boyfriend then?"

"No." Jasper sighed and was silent for awhile again.

"Hey Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"I got no one to send a letter to… would you mind if I sent one back here to you?" Seth gave him a gorgeous smile and moved his hand so that it rested over Jasper's. Jasper looked down at their hands and then back up at Seth.

"I would love that Jasper."

Jasper blushed and glanced around before he leaned in and kissed Seth on the lips lightly. Seth returned the kiss. It was light, but it was sweet and held just a hint of promise. Seth loved that kiss. When Jasper broke the kiss Seth almost moaned at the loss of contact… almost.

They talked as long as the weather held out. When the sun disappeared and the clouds threatened rain again they returned to the café. Both Seth and Jasper were laughing as they ran through the front door, both were soaked through, but neither minded. Leah scowled at her brother and the solider that followed him. Their mother appeared in the doorway of the kitchen a frown on her face at the commotion but it turned into a good natured smile when she saw that it was Seth.

"Seth, honey, you're soaked!" She scolded.

"It started… to rain," Seth laughed. Sue Clearwater rolled her eyes.

"Go to the back, take your friend and dry your shirts at least," she told them. Seth nodded and he looked at Jasper.

"C'mon Jaz." His hand reached back to take Jasper's before he thought about it. Their fingers had barely brushed when he jerked his hand back. Sue didn't notice as she had turned to go back into the kitchen but Leah was watching and she noticed. She frowned as she watched them go into the back where their mother kept a washer and dryer in case accidents happened.

"This is handy," Jasper commented as he unbuttoned his shirt and Seth peeled his off. Jasper's hands stilled as he watched the developing muscles under Seth's skin move as he took the shirt off. Seth's skin looked so warm… Jasper's fingers itched to touch it.

"Comes in handy when you get caught in a storm," Seth said, his voice muffled by the wet shirt until he got it pulled over his head. He smiled at Jasper, but the smile stopped halfway when he saw the look in Jasper's eyes. That look made all his blood run south yet he still had the ability to blush. "You… you need to get your shirt off…" Seth reached out and took over unbuttoning Jasper's service shirt after tossing his own into the washer. Jasper watched as Seth's fingers fumbled with the button's of his shirt.

Finally Seth got the light green shirt completely unbuttoned and he slid it off Jasper's shoulders. Tossing it into the washer he came back for the white shirt that Jasper had worn underneath his service shirt, it too was soaked and cling to his upper body like a second skin. Seth took in a deep breath as he slipped his fingers under the edge and lifted it over Jasper's head. Seth didn't take his eyes from Jasper's as he dropped the white shirt into the washer. The second the shirt had left his fingers Jasper had him pushed up against the washer and their lips met in battle. This time Seth groaned as their bodies pressed against each other. Jasper had been right… Seth was warm, so very warm. Seth brought his hands up and buried them in Jasper's short hair as the kiss continued. He opened his mouth under Jasper's and gasped when Jasper's tongue brushed against his.

"What the hell…" Both boys jumped back from each other at the hiss. Leah stood in front of the closed door, her eyes alight with anger.

"Leah… if you dare say a word…"

"Disgusting. I can't believe I have a fag as a brother," Leah stated. Jasper growled and placed himself between them. "Oh shit, don't worry I'm not going to blow your little secret. Just know you shouldn't be doing it here." With that she disappeared back out into the café closing the door behind her.

"She's right," Seth whispered as he turned and started the washing machine.

"Seth…"

Seth reached out and took Jasper's hand squeezing it in his own. "I don't mean what I feel Jaz… just that she's right we shouldn't be doing this here." Jasper nodded and intertwined their fingers as he laid his head on Seth's shoulder. This time he didn't make any moves on Seth, just rested and listened for anyone else approaching the room so they would have time to move away from each other.

---

"Write me as often as you can," Bella pleaded as she held onto Jacob's hands. Jacob smiled letting go of one of her hands before brushing some of her brown hair back from her face as he kissed her forehead.

"I will Hells Bells. Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it. We'll get married and drive off into the sunset in my new car," he told her. Bella rolled her eyes.

"All you care about is that damn car Jacob Black!" Jacob grinned.

"It's a hell of a car Bella."

Bella rested her head against Jacob's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Blinking she tried to keep herself from crying, she had just cleared her eyes when she saw Seth approaching with a soldier. Lifting her head she looked at them in confusion, she didn't know this soldier.

"It's Seth," she told Jacob and he looked in the direction she was looking.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" Jacob questioned. Seth looked down at the ground for a moment and then at Jasper.

"Jasper is leaving with you… I wanted to say goodbye…" He said quietly. Bella took Jacob's hand and they shared a look. Jacob then looked at Jasper who looked back at him calmly. They judged each other for a moment before nodding, Jacob smiled.

"Any friend of Seth's is a friend of ours," he stated. Jasper returned the smile.

"It will be an honor to serve with someone Seth thinks so highly of."

Jacob laughed and blushed. "Oh please! He probably told you all kinds of horrible stories about me!"

"No, only the best one's," Jasper replied.

"Bus is pulling out in ten minutes!" The driver called.

"Jake!" Bella whispered, fear in her eyes again. Jacob took her face between his hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I'll be home before you know it," he whispered. "Before you know it." They kissed and Seth looked at Jasper.

"If you guys end up in the same platoon… take care of each other alright?" He questioned softly.

"I promise you Seth."

"Try to come back to me?"

"I will try." Jasper stared into Seth's eyes wanting to kiss him so bad then but knowing doing so would be suicide here. Instead he removed his dog tags and placed them in Seth's hand. "As long as you have these you will have a piece of me."

Seth stared at the plates of metal before closing his hand around them. He sobbed as he threw his arms around Jasper in a fierce hug. After a moment he let go and did the same to Jacob as to not raise any suspicions. "Come home to me brother," Seth whispered as he stepped back and wrapped an arm around Bella. "Come home to us both."

Jacob smiled and picked up his bag. "Expect my first letter within the week. We had better get on that bus before it leaves without us Jasper."

Jasper nodded and switched his pack to his other shoulder. He met Seth's eyes one more time. "Think of me," he murmured. Tears fell from both Seth and Bella's eyes as they watched the boy's board the bus.

Jasper sat next to Jacob who had taken the window seat. He was watching Seth comfort Bella who now had her arms wrapped around herself as she cried. "You know what I hate more than anything in this world Jasper?"

"What?" Jasper questioned hoping it didn't have anything to do with him or Seth.

"Making a promise to her when I know I'm going to break it even as I make it." Jasper looked over Jacob's head at the two they were leaving. With Jacob's words he knew they wouldn't make it home.

---

Leah entered his room without knocking. Seth barely glanced up from where his red eyes and puffy face was buried in his pillow. She crossed her arms as she looked down at him. "You have to stop this. It's been three weeks. Mom is getting worried."

"Then I'll have to become a better actor. There is no getting over this Leah. I love him."

"You barely know him! Seth you knew him for what? Maybe five hours? That's not enough time to fall in love!"

"It was for us."

"You'll find someone else."

"Never."

"You're too young for him Seth."

"Pulling out all your cards huh Leah? It doesn't matter. I love him. There will never be another like him and when he comes home we'll run off together or something."

"And if he doesn't come back? What then?"

Tears filled Seth's eyes and he clutched the letter he had gotten the day before in his hand. "Don't say that. He's coming home….he's coming home. And I'll wait for him as long as it takes."

"Whatever Seth. Don't come crying to me when he screws you over."

---

Jasper's letters came from an army camp in California and then various stations in Vietnam. Seth waited for each one eagerly, loving each story that Jasper shared with him. Jasper often spoke highly of Jacob, Seth and Bella shared their letters and they always smiled when one mentioned the other. It sounded like they were becoming close friends.

Seth checked the mailbox on his way into the house after getting out of school but there was nothing there. His mother or Leah must have already gotten it. Stretching, he yawned, it had been a long day. Walking into the house he dropped his backpack into a kitchen chair and made himself a snack.

"Seth is that you?" His mother called. Seth swallowed the bite of sandwich he had taken and walked into the living room where his mother was folding laundry.

"Yeah, it's me mom. What are you doing home?" He questioned. "Shouldn't you be at the café?"

"Jacob's mother offered to take over and gave me the afternoon off, I accepted. I got the mail on my way in. There's a letter for you," she said.

"There is?!" Seth nearly dropped his sandwich as he ran back to the kitchen and looked on the counter his mother always put the mail on. There mixed in with the bills was a letter from Vietnam that looked like it had seen better days. It had been over a month since Jasper's last letter and Seth had been getting worried. "I'm gonna take this and my snack to my room then I'm going to see Bella okay mom?"

"What about your homework?"

"Already finished it."

"Alright, but be home in time for supper."

"Will do mom," he promised kissing her cheek.

Seth took his letter and the rest of his sandwich into his room. Sitting down on his bed he crossed his legs and tore open the letter. Unfolding the stained paper he smiled at Jasper's now familiar handwriting. His free hand went to his neck where he wore Jasper's dog tags under his shirt. Pulling them out he placed the end of one in his mouth and held the other as he read.

_Dear Seth,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I'm sorry I haven't had much time to write. There has been a lot of fighting lately which has kept me from writing you. It seems that everyone over here has someone to write to. I am so glad that I found you before I came here… there is so much I wish to tell you but I can't find the words or the time. I do know that when I think of you my heart hammers and I find myself smiling. I think I might be in love with you. Is that okay? _

_ When it's getting kinda rough over here I think of that day sitting down at the pier. I close my eyes and I can smell the ocean and see your smile. I can feel the warmth of your hand on mine and I know what Heaven must be like. _

_ Jacob got a promotion, he is now a private first class. I don't have to salute him yet… but he may get that honor before we come home. I know you and Bella will be proud of him, I am very happy for him. He says that we are about to move out for another mission. I believe the area we are headed for is called Dak To. Don't worry, but I won't be able to write for awhile. _

_All my love, _

_Jasper_

_P/S: I told the army that you are my brother and that you are to get the letter should anything happen to me. I pray that will not happen. _

Seth sighed and let the tags fall to his chest. Holding the letter tightly he closed his eyes and prayed, "I hope nothing happens to you either Jasper. I want you to come home."

---

"Lean against me Jacob, you look exhausted," Jasper told him quietly. Jacob nodded and sat with his back against Jasper's. They had been marching all day; it had poured rain and had only now let up. Jasper hated the rain, you couldn't hear anyone approach. Now the stars twinkled above them as the rain clouds moved out of the area. It was the first of November and they had just arrived in the area around Dak To. Only another day or so before this battle would start.

"Thinking about Seth?" Jacob questioned quietly.

"Always," Jasper answered.

"You know he's only fifteen."

"I don't care. It doesn't change how I feel."

"Kids that age… they don't know what they want. They can be so sure of something one moment and completely change their minds the next. You can get whiplash from how fast it happens." Jasper glanced over his shoulder at Jacob. "Not that Seth would ever do that. When that kid decides he wants something that's his soul focus."

"So you think he really will wait for me?"

"Think? I know he will. And… if we don't make it home… he'll never love another like he does you."

"He barely knows me."

"But he knows your heart. Seth can read people like that."

Jasper was both flattered and troubled by those words. He loved Seth, he knew that and was relieved to hear he didn't have to worry about Seth finding someone else while he was gone, but on the other hand…if he didn't make it back he didn't want Seth to be alone for the rest of his life. Jasper pulled out the paper and pencil he always carried with him and started to write Seth.

---

December 15th 1967…

The Forks "Spartans" were gearing up to take the field. A light snow was falling from the sky. The crowd that had come to see the game was all wrapped up in sweaters and blankets with mugs of hot chocolate held in their gloves hands. A student from the choir had just finished singing the National Anthem; she smiled at the mayor as he came out on the field to give the latest news of the Vietnam War.

"Folks, would you please bow your heads for a list of local Vietnam dead…" The crowd bowed their head as the mayor read off the list.

A few started to cry when the name "Jacob Black" was read as he had attended the high school the year before. Only the members of the band noticed their missing piccolo player, Bella Black. One member stood to go under the stands to check on her, but another stopped them by taking their wrist and shaking their head.

No one cried when the name "Jasper Whitlock" was read at the end of the list. There was only a moment of silence and then the mayor announced the beginning of the game. The team ran out onto the field and the crowd cheered.

Seth Clearwater stood under the stands watching over Bella as she cried, her arms wrapped around herself. He had his own corner in the shadows and tears ran silently down his face. In one hand he held onto Jasper's dog tags so tightly they would leave an imprint in his hand when he finally let them go. In the other hand he held two letters; the regulation army letter that told him of Jasper's death and the letter Jasper had been writing at the time of his death.

_ The Secretary of the Army has asked me to express his deep regret that your brother, Jasper Whitlock was killed in action in Vietnam on 8 November 1967. Private Whitlock was shot in the stomach while carrying out orders. The Secretary extends his deepest sympathy to you and your family in your tragic loss._

Seth had screamed when he had first read the Army letter. He had screamed because it felt like his soul was being ripped from his body. Bella had fainted and then woke up screaming, Seth knew this as they had been together when the Army Casualty Officer had delivered the letters. Two days later they had received Jacob and Jasper's personal effects.

Bella had gotten Jacob's wedding band, a keychain for his car and a picture of her that he had carried in his breast pocket. Seth had gotten the letter Jasper had started. Now he clenched both the letters in his hand causing them to crumple but he didn't care… Jasper was gone and he wasn't coming back.

_Seth, I love you. I love you more than you can ever know. But please… if I do not make it back to you… do not spend your life living a dream. Find someone who can make you happy. We will be happy again one_

-The End-

**History lesson**: The Battle of Đắk Tô was a series of major engagements of the Vietnam War that took place between 3 November and 22 November 1967, in Kontum Province, in the Central Highlands of the Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam). The action at Đắk Tô was one of a series of People's Army of Vietnam (PAVN) offensive initiatives that began during the second half of the year. North Vietnamese attacks at Lộc Ninh (in Bình Long Province), Song Be (in Phuớc Long Province), and at Con Thien and Khe Sanh, (in Quảng Trị Province), were other actions which, combined with Đắk Tô, became known as "the border battles." 376 US soldiers were killed in these battles.

http:// en. wikipedia. Org /wiki /Battle_of_Dak_To (remove spaces)

**A/N**: This is a companion piece to "For Every Dream That's Shattered". You do not have to read it; it is just the story of Jacob's car.


End file.
